<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A confession by enbylovesferengis (obviouslyelementary)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876725">A confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/enbylovesferengis'>enbylovesferengis (obviouslyelementary)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The unwilling prince and the prophet's chosen [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Background Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Uncertain Ending, almost none really, no one dies, very light angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/enbylovesferengis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira receives an encrypted letter from Cardassia Prime, and she has no idea what to do after she reads it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damar &amp; Kira Nerys, Damar/Kira Nerys, Elim Garak &amp; Kira Nerys, Ezri Dax &amp; Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir &amp; Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Kira Nerys &amp; Benjamin Sisko, Kira Nerys &amp; Tora Ziyal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The unwilling prince and the prophet's chosen [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's like... two fanfics a day. No pairing, and I repeat, no pairing has ever done this to me. Omg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day as a whole had been quite nice, in fact. As Kira entered her fifth year in command of Deep Space Nine, she found herself fond of the memories she had made both during her time as first officer, and now as the commander of the station, protecting Bajor and making arrangements with all types of species around the galaxy.</p><p>It had been a day like any other: she had a bunch of paperwork to fill, Quark was giving her security officers some trouble (how much she missed Odo and his power over Quark), Julian and Garak were getting ready to leave to Cardassia in a week or so, and Ezri was just returning from her trip to Trill. Ben was in constant touch, too, sending her beautiful pictures of his home in Bajor and requesting her visit as soon as possible, before the fruits began to grow. She promised him that she would make a visit whenever she got a little less busy, and he understood. She also knew he was quite lonely since Jake had left to work on some newspaper essay all the way in Vulcan, and would only return in a few months. Kasidy hadn't been home much either, still focused on her job as a cargo ship captain, leaving Ben and their baby boy alone pretty much once every month at least.</p><p>She knew Ben wasn't complaining about being a stay at home dad. He just missed his family.</p><p>Asides from all that, the day had been calm. A few expeditions to the Gama Quadrant, some ships coming and going to take supplies or merchandise from a planet to another, usual stuff. As she sat down at the Replimat to get something to eat, she thought fondly of all her friends and the monotony of the station nowadays. Once, she would have asked for action. Now, she was happy to see her planet grow and become strong, while she got in touch with the most different species from both quadrants of the galaxy.</p><p>But as she finished her raktajino and got ready to work again, one of her officers approached her with a PADD in hand, telling her it was a message for her, encrypted even. Kira became immediately suspicious, taking the PADD, only to see the typical cardassian encryption code, the one she had many times broken through during the occupation. It was clear the message was to her and her alone, because other than Garak and maybe the most curious ones of her crew, no one in the station would even get close to figuring it out.</p><p>So, she stood up, taking her drink with her, and walked all the way up to Ops, to her office, to read it.</p><p>As she walked, staring down at the PADD curiously, she knew that unless that was a death threat or something of the sort, there was only one person in Cardassia that would ever talk to her, and that one person was no one less than the castellan, Damar.</p><p>Kira hadn't seen Damar in an year or so, ever since the restauration of Cardassia's capital was finished. She still remembered the celebration fondly, her and all hew crew mates (including even Ben) went over to Cardassia Prime to celebrate, and the place was completely different from what she had ever imagined: it was green, lush, the skies were blue, and most importantly there were all sort of people on the streets. Bajorans, Vulcans, Humans, Trills, Klingons, Cardassians and many more, all gathered together to celebrate. It was impossible to imagine something like that even in Federation territory, but it only showed to her how much Damar had kept his promise. His Cardassia would be different from the ones that came before, and she was glad that was the case.</p><p>After that day, she never saw him again in person, but they kept contact like they did ever since the war ended. Truth was, none of Federation alliance planets had had any opportunity (or want) to help Cardassia after the war, and the Bajoran government decided then that it would be their duty to help their people, both for their forgiving souls, and their clear demonstration of power. Kira had been against it at first, thinking their motives were too malicious to offer any real help to the Cardassians, but in reality without any other ally, they needed help. So, Bajor was their right hand throughout the first years, until they got at least one foot to balance on, and Kira had been the direct contact between the governments. Shakaar trusted her, and most importantly, Damar trusted her.</p><p>So, for the first three years after the war, she became almost a negociator for the two governments. Always with Bajoran interest in heart, but with a compassionate nature, Kira helped both people understand each other's needs, to the point she ended up having to go to Cardassia at least once every two months to check on their progress. After those three years, talks became more of a want rather than a need, and despite sparce (they both had a lot of work to do, after all), Kira and Damar kept constant conversations through messages and meetings, every now and again. Until that last year, at least.</p><p>Perhaps the reason why that message she had just received surprised her so much was the fact that, if it was Damar and not another cardassian, it would be the first time in six months since they spoke. She had grown used to waking up with a message from him every two weeks or so, and she would respond in kind, keeping a nice conversation going about how things were prospering in each planet, how renovations were being made and how the crops were growing that season. It was strange when she stopped and thought about it, but she tried not to. She had made cardassians friends before, few, but existent. Damar was just another one of those unlikely friendships.</p><p>So when she sat down and opened the PADD, typing down the code to unencrypt the message in front of her, she wondered why he had stopped talking to her, and why she hadn't sent a message to ask about it. First, she checked the sender of the message: it was Damar, as she suspected.</p><p>Then, she read it.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------</p><p> </p><p>When the door to her quarters chimed, she immediately told them to come inside. She looked up from the PADD, watching as Ezri, Julian and Garak made their way inside, looking both worried and confused, but sitting down without question when she nodded to the table. She remained sitting down, for a second, and then removed her badge, putting it aside.</p><p>"Please take off your badges, this is off the records" she said, and they did so, without questioning. It was clear they knew something was wrong, and as much as she hated to share personal problems with her crew, she needed her friends' opinions.</p><p>(She would have called Benjamin too, if it wasn't such a childish mistake to ask the emissary for answers in such a stupid matter.)</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Ezri asked, always the worrier, and Kira looked at her for a second before shaking her head.</p><p>"With Bajor or the station, no, there is nothing wrong" she said, knowing she was being analyzed by literally the three of them. Sometimes, she missed Jadzia, for the simple fact that she wasn't a counselor, a doctor or a spy. "This is... well, personal, I guess."</p><p>"Is there something wrong with you?" Julian asked, immediately concerned, and she looked at him with a frown. "With Odo? Shakaar?"</p><p>"No, I'm fine, Odo is probably fine and Shakaar is terrific" she assured, and he frowned while leaning back. Well, this conversation wasn't going to be easy, clearly. She couldn't even begin to say what was the issue.</p><p>Luckily, Garak was a little more perceptive than the rest of them.</p><p>"What is in the PADD?" he asked, more like suggested, nodding to the object in front of Kira. She looked down at it, pressing her lips together, and them looked up at them again. Now Ezri and Julian seemed to understand better what was the reason of the call.</p><p>"A message. From Cardassia" she said, and then shook her head. "From Damar."</p><p>"Is there something wrong in Cardassia?" Garak suggested, although it was clear he didn't think that was the problem. After all, how could it be personal if it was a problem with the whole planet? She shook her head and he nodded. "Something wrong with our castellan?"</p><p>"He isn't sick, or hurt, or anything like it" Kira assured, and Julian and Ezri relaxed. She tried to think how to approach the subject, but she had always been awful with exposing personal problems. So, she did what she knew how to do, and stood up with an angry groan, shaking her head. "What was he thinking?!"</p><p>The three of them leaned back, slightly surprised with her burst of anger, but she didn't know how to show it in any other way. She tried to just say it, but it wouldn't come out.</p><p>"What does it say?" Ezri asked, worried once more, and Kira shook her head.</p><p>"Garak, you are a cardassian, you know cardassians, you know Damar, tell me what you think" she said, pushing the PADD to him and crossing her arms, beginning to pace. Nothing in it made any sense, no matter how many times she read it, or thought about it. Garak slowly reached out and took the PADD in his hands, opening the file and reading down the letter. Ezri and Julian looked tense, nervous, curious.</p><p>After he was done, he placed the PADD down again, and Kira looked at him, awaiting for a response.</p><p>"I think it is very clear" he said, and Julian and Ezri were even more nervous while Kira just grew even angrier. She moved back to the table and grabbed the PADD in her hands.</p><p>"Clear?! How can you say that? Nothing in this text makes any sense whatsoever, and I know cardassians Garak. He must have written this for some reason, he must want some kind of response! It is obvious manipulation, and I don't know what he thinks he will get with it!"</p><p>"Would you mind... telling us what's written?" Julian asked, softly, and Kira looked at him before down at the PADD again.</p><p>"Coronel. I am sending you this message in hopes that you will understand my lack of communication throughout these last few months. I could extend myself and explain detail by detail the many reasonings of my decision, but I know you are not someone who enjoys small talk, so I will go right into the matter of the question. Simply, in the last year or so, I have been noticing a different approach from my part towards you, and by reflecting, I came to the conclusion that I cannot allow myself to dwell in such egoistic and impossible feelings. My lack of communication comes from one reason and one reason only, and that is, I have found myself in love, and more precisely, in love with you. Considering our old partnership and your friendly approach towards me and my people, I am now making the decision that our conversations shall not continue, and that all the help you have given to me and to us as a race are deeply appreciated, but no longer necessary. I hope you understand that I do this in respect to you, and myself, and that I am not willing to allow my feelings to stop the wonderful work you and I have made, together, in Cardassia. Farewell, old friend, and that your prophets guide you in your next journey" she read, word by word, and then looked up at her friends, even more angry.</p><p>But her anger soon diminished as she saw Julian's and Ezri's faces.</p><p>"He is in love with you?" Ezri asked, softly, and Kira swore she could seen a fifteen year old girl sitting in front of her. Julian was pretty much the same, looking delighted.</p><p>"Obviously he isn't. This is clearly some kind of well written lie, with some propose I can't figure out" she said, frustrated, and sat down with them again, shaking her head. "I don't know what he wants to accomplish with this!"</p><p>"I believe he is just being honest" Garak said, and she looked at him, surprised.</p><p>"Impossible. Cardassians are not honest" she replied, to which he nodded.</p><p>"Yes, I would have had the same reaction if I were you, don't get me wrong. However you and I have spent enough time with Damar to know that he isn't, well, an exact example of cardassian culture."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Julian asked, looking at Garak with what seemed like hope. "You think he is actually in love with her?"</p><p>"Damar is the most non cardassian cardassian I have ever met" Garak said, nodding slowly. "He is blunt, rude, loud and honest, extremely honest, even back when he worked for Dukat or the Dominion. While I was in Cardassia in these last years, all stories I've heard about our dear castellan were that he was always picking up a fight and never hid anything he thought from his superiors. That is not a very cardassian behaviour."</p><p>"So, he could actually be telling the truth?" Ezri asked, and smiling, and Garak nodded.</p><p>"Yes, I believe he is telling the truth. I believe he is in love with you, coronel."</p><p>Kira looked at him, at Julian's surprised expression and Ezri's excited smile, and felt her body cooling down. That... couldn't be true. He couldn't be in love with her, she was bajoran. He hated bajorans. He hated her! Sure, they had turned into almost friends throughout the years but love? That was serious. It simply couldn't be true.</p><p>But... apparently, it was.</p><p>"What do I do?" she asked, looking at them, now lost. They furrowed their eyebrows (and eye scales), thinking, and then Ezri reached out for her hand, which Kira gave.</p><p>"It depends on what you want to do. How do you feel about him?"</p><p>"He is an ally, he is the only cardassian I trust, no offense Garak, and... I thought he was my friend. I thought we were friends" she admitted, which felt weird in her mouth. But she said it anyway.</p><p>"Do you want your conversations to stop?" Ezri pushed, and Kira sighed.</p><p>"I don't know, I didn't really think about it the last few months... I didn't really miss it. Maybe... I-I don't know!"</p><p>"I think you need to talk to him. Sort this out" Julian said, and she looked at him. "Come to Cardassia with Garak and I. Talk to him, face to face. Only then, I think, you will get an answer you can believe in."</p><p>"I think that's a great idea. You two can solve it out, one on one" Ezri agreed, and Garak gave Kira a small nod.</p><p>"The easiest way to know a liar is to look in their eyes" he said, and Kira sighed, squeezing Ezri's hand and making a decision.</p><p>"I'm going to Cardassia, then."</p><p> </p><p>---------------------</p><p> </p><p>Waiting a week to go to Cardassia was very annoying, but necessary. Since Kira was the commander of the station, she had to make sure everything was in order before she left, and that required at least four or five days to get done. So, she worked everything through, put Ezri in command, and then took the last two days to rest and make some arrangements, specially considering the next cargo ship leaving from Bajor to Cardassia in a few days, taking some medical and construction supplies.</p><p>On the day they were supposed to leave, she woke up early, packed her bags and waited by the airlock. Julian and Garak arrived soon after, and with a nod, the three of them embarked the ship, sitting close to each other and making small talk.</p><p>Julian and Garak were leaving for three months or so, and then the doctor would come back, and two months after Garak would return. It was quite a routine they had made for themselves, between DS9 and Cardassia Prime, but she understood. They loved each other, weirdly enough.</p><p>The trip was mostly silent and very, very long. By usual transport, it took them three days to arrive at Cardassia Prime, and Kira was not a big fan of long space trips, but she had no choice. She had to see that subject through, she had to talk to Damar.</p><p>She wondered if someone had already told him of her departure.</p><p>Three days later, they were arriving at Cardassia Prime. They took a shuttle down to the surface, and were greeted by Mila at the landing site, surrounded by other people that waited for their own friends and family to arrive. The old cardassian lady came towards them with her eyes open, and Julian fell into them with a familiarity that Kira was not used to. Mila then hugged Garak, who seemed very against doing it, and offered a hug to Kira too.</p><p>"It has been a long time, my dear" she explained, nodding to her, and Kira smiled and leaned in, giving her a gentle and quick hug. "I didn't know you would be coming!"</p><p>"It was a last minute decision, government stuff" she said, shrugging and looking at her two friends. "So, where are you off to?"</p><p>"I'm going with Mila to Garak's house and then I'm off to the hospital" Julian said, taking Garak's bags with him. "Garak is going to the capital, where you're headed as well, I think."</p><p>"Good, at least I'm not going alone" Kira said, nodding to Garak. He nodded back to her and shared a cardassian touch with Julian (something considered a kiss on the cheek to them, but was just palm to palm contact), before leaving with her towards the train to the capital. They got in, and didn't say much throughout the trip, arriving to Cardassia's government building in less than an hour.</p><p>Once they were inside, Garak stopped her, and she looked at him.</p><p>"Good luck" he said, and left to his own office, while she sighed and looked around.</p><p>Things had changed since she had last visited, an year ago. But not much. The architecture was still the same, but there were a little more plants here and there. There were also more women walking around the place than before, and many more species other than Cardassians in the corridors. She still received some glances as she walked through the main hall (there were no bajorans in there, after all), but all minor compared to what it would have been five years ago.</p><p>She gave her name to the receptionist, demanding to speak with castellan Damar, and was told he was in a very important meeting at the moment. Assuring the woman she would wait, she redirected Kira up to the third floor of the building, where she could wait outside his office. She thanked her, and left, finding the place empty except for a secretary that gave her a look she knew very well.</p><p>"I'm here to see Damar, I was told to wait here" she told him, more to annoy him than anything else. She still held some pleasure in annoying Cardassians every now and then. He stared back at her, clearly unhappy, before nodding.</p><p>"I will tell him you are here... when he arrives" he said, and went back to his computer, probably working on some form of report or schedule. She nodded, sitting down in the very uncomfortable chair (cardassians had terrible sense of comfort), waiting patiently for Damar's arrival. The office had changed nothing since she last visited, even the paintings in the wall the same. The painting she had given him at the day he was pronounced castellan still sitting next to two of Ziyal's paintings.</p><p>She would have to visit Ziyal too, while in Cardassia. She would love the surprise.</p><p>Kira was unsure how long she spent waiting for him, but she knew it couldn't be more than an hour or so. Clearly the meeting had been very important. Evetually, the same door she used to come inside opened, and she heard the voices of two cardassians, one she knew well, and another she couldn't make out.</p><p>"I still don't think you should take the deal, sir. We hardly know what the Breen want, they are being vague at best and we don't have troops to fight them in case they attack" the unknown voice said, to which she heard a very familiar chuckle, followed by two men walking inside.</p><p>"I told you already, my friend. I will not accept anything without making sure they are clear with their wants. I am not willing to lose any systems for anyone, specially the Breen" Damar answered, turning to his secretary, and due to her position right next to the door, he didn't seem to see her. "Gorrat, how is my schedule today?"</p><p>"You are free for the rest of the afternoon, sir, after you talk to your unexpected visitor" the man (more like a boy really) said, giving a short nod towards Kira, who immediately fixed up her posture. She was staring right at Damar's back when he turned, a confused expression on his face that immediately turned into surprise, and then into resignation.</p><p>"I see..." he said, and the man next to him stared at her as well, furrowing his eye scales.</p><p>"What is she doing here?" he asked with clear disgust in his voice, and Damar rose his hand to stop him for even uttering another word.</p><p>"Gorrat, gul Mor... leave us."</p><p>"But, sir..."</p><p>"That is an order" Damar replied, firmly, and both men nodded and made their way out, the door closing behind them. "Computer, lock the door, make sure I am not perturbed unless it is an emergency" he added, the computer beeping to acknowledge. His eyes never left her, and hers never left him.</p><p>When he said nothing more, she stood.</p><p>"Surprise" she said, her voice softer than intended, and he looked at her with that same resignation from before. He nodded in response, and showed her the door to his private room.</p><p>"Please, come in."</p><p>She did, and once inside she sat down in front of his desk. He walked to the replicator, asking for a red leaf tea and some cardassian drink she didn't recognize, bringing both back and offering her the cup.</p><p>"Thank you. I didn't know cardassian replicators knew how to make red leaf tea" she said, pulling it closer, and Damar shook his head while taking a sip of his own drink.</p><p>"One of the many things we stole during the occupation" he said, with no happiness or tease in his voice. Honest, as usual. "So, coronel. What brings you here?"</p><p>"I think you know exactly why I'm here" she said, because like he said, she didn't enjoy small talk all that much. He shifted his eyes away from her, down to his drink, and did not look up again. "Did you send that message last week? Was that really you?"</p><p>Good to take the first stupid doubts out of the way.</p><p>He gave her a nod.</p><p>"Yes... it was me" he said, sipping on his drink again. She hadn't touched her tea yet.</p><p>"Garak was sure it wasn't a lie... it wasn't a ploy. I am not" she said, then, and he looked at her again, seeming surprised. It left his face quite quickly. "I don't know if I can believe that message."</p><p>"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't" he said, honest yet again, shaking his head and drinking some more. "However I can assure you, or at least I can try to assure you, that all I said in that letter is true."</p><p>"So you are in love with me."</p><p>He put his drink down then, and stood up, and she watched him while straightening her back, in almost a defensive stand. He paced, once, twice, before returning to his chair and standing behind it, looking at her with firm eyes.</p><p>"As much as I deeply wish that it wasn't true, yes. I am in love with you. And I made my reasons clear in that letter, as to why I don't think we should talk anymore" Damar said, and she looked at him, unsure how to respond.</p><p>If she could even respond at all.</p><p>After a minute, she seemed to find her voice, and considering he was standing up, she stood too, to be leveled with him.</p><p>"Damar, listen. I understand. But do you really think not talking to me anymore will do you any good? I am the connection you have to Bajor, to the Federation! If you just ignore me, how will you get your supplies and the help you need?"</p><p>"Believe me when I say I have thought of all of that" he said, sighing and closing his eyes for a moment. "Truth is, I haven't solved that problem yet. What I do know, however, is that the probability of Cardassia's relationship to Bajor and the Federation to become sour just heightens when adding my... feelings for you. I am afraid of putting my own desires or anger into something that doesn't concern it, and you responding in kind, and ending the bond we have been able to build. I cannot risk the wellbeing of my people and of our relationships with other peoples for the sake of my... personal wishes."</p><p>"So that's it? Because you say you love me, because you have feelings for me, you are going to throw away the entire connection we have built with each other? Typical" she chuckled, shaking her head and putting her hands over her hips. "Give it up to a cardassian for ruining years of learning and understanding for the sake of their own weaknesses. I should have known!"</p><p>"Coronel, you are not listening to me" Damar said, but his patience was diminishing and she could feel it.</p><p>"No, I am listening to you alright. You cardassians are so sure that you can't control yourselves in any situation, you even used that as an excuse during the occupation! You are so in sync with your feelings and emotions and body needs that you just can't control them, you can't have a civilized relationship with anyone you like! Face it Damar, you are just like the other cardassians, the only difference is that you're too weak to act on what you really want to do!" she cried out, not even knowing why she was getting so fed up by this. He looked at her, angrily, and made his way around the table, grabbing her arms to stop her. "Get away from me!" she said, pushing his arms away with ease, but he grabbed them again and pushed her against the wall, cornering her while she fumed, angry and blind with it.</p><p>But whatever anger was in his eyes quickly became dull, and he stared at her with the same blank, cold stare he used during the rebellion. One that showed he had nothing left to lose.</p><p>"You are right" he said, his voice soft and quiet, and she breathed slower then, staring at him in surprise. "We are all the same. All cardassians. All of us. We can't disconnect our wants, needs and likes from ourselves, we just can't. I'm no different. And if any of my solders and officers were here, they would tell me to get what I wanted and forget the consequences, because that's how we cardassians do things. We don’t care about what happens after, we just care about the now and about ourselves. So I should, just hold you here, and try to kiss you, and get punched and kicked by you, and get angry and start a fight, and declare war against Bajor. I should, that's what any other cardassian would do" he stepped back, letting her go, and looked away. "But I won't. Not because I don't want to. Not because I am better than them. But because of what you said. I'm weak. Cardassia is weak. We can't afford to lose anything right now."</p><p>Damar made his way back to his chair, sitting down, reaching for his drink and staring at it before taking a sip and sighing, and she knew he wanted it to be something other than some soft drink. Maybe Kanar. Probably.</p><p>Kira took a moment to compose herself, before walking towards his desk, leaning over it instead of sitting down, finding his tired, empty eyes in front of her.</p><p>"Then you can't afford to lose me, either" she said, firmly, and he closed his eyes with a sigh through his nose. She reached out, holding his cheek, and his eyes snapped open. "Damar... trust me... I don't want to end our friendship like this. We have built something here, a pathway for healing, to both of our peoples. You need me, and I want to help. Don't give up on our work."</p><p>"... even if I love you?" he asked, quietly, and Kira sighed, feeling a heavy weight on her shoulders. She leaned in, then, against half of herself, and pressed her lips to his in a silent promise to both of them. One she had never even allowed herself to think about, until that exact moment.</p><p>When she pulled away, his eyes were wide and bright with surprise and hope.</p><p>"Even so. Let's not get ahead of ourselves" she whispered, caressing his ear scales and then pulling away slowly. "I heard you don't have any plans for this afternoon... what about we go pay Ziyal a visit?"</p><p>Damar blinked slowly, standing up, and nodding to her and to himself while picking up his personal PADD.</p><p>"Sure. I think she would like to see you" he said, stopping in front o her, and Kira smiled.</p><p>"Good, so would I."</p><p>They left, without any other word, walking side by side while he greeted some of his officers. It was slightly weird, slightly awkward, but at least she hadn't lost his friendship, and she was beginning to wonder why kissing him had felt so nice.</p><p>She shouldn't think too hard about it though.</p><p>And she wouldn't.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are so loved, specially with rare pairings like this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>